<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Cat Who Cried Mouse by 11JJ11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748723">The Cat Who Cried Mouse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/11JJ11/pseuds/11JJ11'>11JJ11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Humor, Marichat, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Mild Hurt/Comfort, a bit of Ladynoir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:27:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/11JJ11/pseuds/11JJ11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“And besides, it really doesn’t matter what Miraculous. I... I just don’t want to be a hero.”</p><p>“Why not?” Chat asked almost pleadingly, and Marinette was very taken back at this.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Why do you want me to be a hero so badly?</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1044</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Cat Who Cried Mouse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepperdoken/gifts">Pepperdoken</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khanofallorcs">Khanofallorcs</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopedespite/pseuds/hopedespite">hopedespite</a> for being the betas for this fic! ^^</p><p>This fic is based off of a prompt by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepperdoken">Pepperdoken.</a> :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I just don’t know where to begin with looking for new allies,” Ladybug said softly. “Hawk Moth knows all of them now, and I... I just don’t know who I can trust with a Miraculous.”</p><p>“Well, that’s not exactly true,” Chat Noir said, tail swaying behind him as they sat on top of the Eiffel Tower.</p><p>She glanced at her partner. “Huh?”</p><p>“He doesn’t know everyone’s identity...” Chat Noir said slowly, and Ladybug’s eyes widened in realization.</p><p>“Chat, we already talked about this–”</p><p>“He doesn’t know Multimouse’s identity,” Chat Noir continued, raising his voice as she tried to talk over him. “You know, the one whose identity <em> hasn’t </em> been revealed, who wielded <em> multiple </em> Miraculouses– including ours– and could probably use any of the Miraculouses we give her.”</p><p>“She can’t have a Miraculous–”</p><p>“Why?” Chat Noir snapped, and Ladybug jumped slightly at the tone in his voice. “Because I know her identity? Despite the fact that I knew Pegasus' and Ryuko’s identities? Do you not trust me to know our own ally’s identity when you can–”</p><p>“Chat, no, Kitty, no– that’s not why,” she said, grabbing his shoulders. “You know that’s never why, I was just doing what Ma–”</p><p>“What Master Fu wanted,” he muttered under his breath, pulling away from her.</p><p>“Kitty,” she whispered, her eyes burning slightly. She took in a deep breath, before reaching for him once more. “Chaton, it was never because <em> you </em> knew Marinette’s identity, it was because <em> she </em> revealed her identity so easily. We were lucky it was just you, but what if it had been Hawk Moth?”</p><p>“You mean just like Kagami did?” Chat Noir asked, looking back at her with narrowed eyes. “Who we called on for help multiple times afterwards?”</p><p>She had no reply for that.</p><p>“Why are you so against Marinette coming back?” Chat Noir asked quietly. “She’s amazing, Ladybug– one of the most amazing people I know.”</p><p>She had to look away to hide the startled blush spreading across her face. She had never heard Chat Noir talk about her– well, <em> Marinette– </em> like that. Yes, he did talk about Ladybug all the time, but to hear him talk that way about Marinette... it was different. And important, to realize that he thought highly of both sides of her.</p><p>“It’s not that simple, Kitty, I really wish it was,” Ladybug said softly. “It’s not that Multimouse can’t come back... it’s that she won’t.”</p><p>“What do you mean she won’t?” Chat Noir turned towards her. “Did you ask her? Does she not want to use a Miraculous again? Why not?”</p><p>He seemed almost panicked, but Ladybug realized that he was providing the perfect excuse for all of this. She took a deep breath, turning to face Chat Noir, who looked downright worried. She hated lying to him... but sometimes that was what they had to do. It was something they were both aware of: that lies had passed between them, and it was something they tried to avoid talking about.</p><p>“In so many words, yeah,” she said, looking away. “She doesn’t want to be a hero again, and like you said, another Miraculous is an option... but she doesn’t want that.”</p><p>“Oh,” Chat whispered softly, and she didn’t know what to make of his deflated look.</p><p>She bumped up against him. “But if you know of anyone else you would make a good hero, I am looking for suggestions.”</p><p>“Um...” He scratched the back of his head. “Honestly, most of the people I would have chosen actually turned out to be temporary heroes, so...”</p><p>They both fell silent, knowing that this was not a trail they should go down. That this information was to be dropped from their minds, thrown away before they could think any more about it or what it might mean. It couldn’t mean anything anyways, because there was no way it meant– </p><p>“Well, I mean, I’m pretty sure you go to my school anyways,” Chat Noir muttered.</p><p>“No!” Ladybug cried. “No! We’re not allowed to think about that, not another word Kittycat–”</p><p>Besides he <em> couldn’t </em> go to her school, Kwami Buster had set that in stone… </p><p>
  <em> Unless he tricked you like you tricked him to protect his identity. </em>
</p><p>“Okay! Maybe! But– that thinking–” She closed her eyes. “Nope! We’re not allowed to think or talk about it, throw all thoughts out of your mind.”</p><p>“We both show up pretty quickly when there’s an akuma there and–”</p><p>“Chat!”</p><p>“Sorry, sorry,” he held up his hands. “I know, it’s supposed to stay a secret, but there are hundreds of kids in most schools, and it doesn’t narrow it down all that much. I mean, you already know I was on Startrain, and there’s a list online of who is on each trip–”</p><p>“And I purposely never looked up that list!” Ladybug said swiftly, her hands flailing through the air, ignoring the fact that multiple classes from her school had been on that train with her class. Her hands flew to cover his mouth to keep him from saying anything else. “New topic– new topic!”</p><p>“Okay, new topic,” Chat agreed, carefully pulling her hands away. “Um... Maybe Aurore for the Dragon Miraculous? She had weather powers as Stormy Weather so...”</p><p><em> And of course he names someone from our school, </em> she thought, before shaking her head. She could <em> not </em> think of it as ‘their’ school, it was <em> her </em> school, and there was no possible chance that Chat went there too. He was just naming someone who had been akumatized and would probably have somewhat familiar powers.</p><p>“That’s a good possible option,” she agreed. “She can be a bit headstrong though from what I’ve seen... of her on TV, I mean. But Kagami was the same way and she was a fantastic Dragon...”</p><p>“Which is why you went to her even after Hawk Moth knew,” Chat said, and he hesitated. “If you did that with Kagami and Chloe, why not for some of the old heroes again? I mean maybe not necessarily permanently... but in an emergency where we need more experienced help to back us up?”</p><p>She nodded slowly. “That’s definitely not off the table, but we still need to decide on more teammates.”</p><p>Chat smiled at her. “I think we’ve had enough to worry about for tonight, maybe you should head home and get some sleep. And don’t you dare protest– I’ve seen how tired you’ve been lately.”</p><p>Ladybug deflated. “It’s hard being the Guardian, Chaton... it feels like my responsibilities have doubled, and the kwamis are nothing but nice, but I can tell they’re struggling with Master Fu being gone and having to work with a brand new Guardian from scratch once again.” She sighed. “Yeah. I think some sleep would do me some good.”</p><p>He smiled as he pushed himself to his feet, ruffling up her hair. “Don’t worry, Little Bug, you’re doing great.”</p><p>He then gave her a salute, before vaulting off of the Eiffel Tower and into the night. She felt the heat in her cheeks, and she wondered how her partner managed to get to her even when he wasn’t trying to be smooth. Finally, Ladybug let out a long breath, something of a smile flickering onto her face. It was nice to remember that she wasn’t in this completely alone, as much as she felt she was at times.</p><p>She pushed herself to her feet, drawing her yoyo, and started to make her way home.</p>
<hr/><p>Ironic, how Chat Noir was the one to tell her to get some sleep, and yet he was the one keeping her up.</p><p>She had been surprised when she had heard a knock on her skylight and found her partner up on her balcony. It hadn’t been the first time he had found himself up there, but this was the first time it seemed he had sought her out, rather than having just bumped into her when she was out on her balcony.</p><p>She had grabbed Tikki’s cookie jar and went out to join him even though she was exhausted, because she did not just want to turn him away. Instead, she smiled as she watched him happily snack on the cookies she offered, knowing that Tikki was going to be upset at her later, and he gave some vague story of him being out and about and happened to have run by. She had a feeling that was a lie though, as they had just been talking about her that night.</p><p>“Do they not feed you at home?” She asked as she watched Chat reach for another cookie.</p><p>“I get plenty,” he replied, taking another cookie even though he hadn’t finished the other one. “But unfortunately, treats aren’t exactly commonplace in my house– so I’m not passing this up when the princess offers so.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes. “So what brings you out here anyways, Chat?”</p><p>“I told you I was just out and about–”</p><p>“And decided to knock?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. “You’ve never done that before.”</p><p>He shifted guiltily, rubbing at the back of his neck like he often did. “Alright, you got me there. I, um, I wanted to ask you a question.”</p><p><em> “The </em> Chat Noir wants to ask me a question?” She asked in mock surprise, clasping a hand to her chest. “How did I come to deserve such an honor?”</p><p>He rolled his eyes, a smile on his face, before his expression turned serious. He took another bite of his cookie, before looking out at the Seine. “Ladybug and I were talking about you earlier tonight.”</p><p>“Oh, um– r-really?” She forced herself to sound surprised. “Why was that?”</p><p>“We were talking about allies,” he said, shrugging. “After Miracle Queen... there were a lot of identities that were revealed to Hawk Moth, and yours was the only one who wasn’t. So I asked why we don’t have Multimouse make a return, but Ladybug said that you don’t want to be a hero?”</p><p>“That’s right,” she said confidently, as if this wasn’t something she had just made up earlier tonight. “It’s, um, not for me! I’m much too clumsy you know–”</p><p>“Marinette,” Chat said, turning to look at her– and for some reason that was the moment her mind decided to notice just how green his eyes were. “We both know that’s not true. You were fantastic as Multimouse, and the magic enhances our physical abilities.”</p><p>“Y-yeah?”</p><p>“So why don’t you want to be a hero again?” He asked, turning towards her. “Please don’t tell me Ladybug gave you a hard time for revealing yourself to me when she took you home. That wasn’t your fault, you didn’t know that I wasn’t supposed to know! Ladybug just takes identities very seriously because it’s important, it’s what's protecting us from Hawk Moth–”</p><p>“Chat, breathe,” she said softly as the words came pouring from him. “It wasn’t anything like that. I’m just not cut out to be Multimouse.”</p><p>“You were wonderful as Multimouse, Marinette, but if that’s why we could give you another Miraculous,” Chat Noir said. “One that you would feel is better fitting? Maybe the Fox? You’re a good artist and you could probably use it fantastically... oh, maybe Nathaniel would be a good choice for that if you don’t want it...”</p><p>“I don’t think you should be mentioning candidates around me,” Marinette said, and Chat’s eyes widened in realization. “And besides, it really doesn’t matter what Miraculous. I... I just don’t want to be a hero.”</p><p>“Why not?” He asked almost pleadingly, and she was very taken back at this.</p><p><em> Why do you want me to be a hero so badly? </em> She wanted to ask, but instead, she thought over his question. She needed to give him an answer that would make him drop the subject of her being a hero if her words as Ladybug hadn’t been enough. Why doesn’t she want to be a hero...?</p><p>“I... I guess it’s the pressure,” she whispered, staring up at the sky. “I mean it’s not just all magic and powers, you have to save everyone... If you mess up, it’s not something you can just move on from, there could be horrible effects.”</p><p>Chat didn’t respond, but she knew that just like her, he felt that pressure every day.</p><p>“Being a hero means you’re in danger. The akuma could hurt you, the sentimonster could hurt you, or you could try to pull off some move and hurt yourself. If your identity were to be found out... any security of living behind the mask would be gone. Hawk Moth could target you or your friends or your family...”</p><p>“Marinette–”</p><p>“Being a hero means you can’t make a mistake,” she muttered, bitterness taking hold of her heart. “You have to be perfect, because everyone is depending on you. You can’t show a weakness, or else it will be taken advantage of. And if you do make a mistake, it means everything is over– people will get hurt, or worse! And everyone would see it, and know that it was <em> you </em> that let them down, that it was <em> you </em> that failed and that couldn’t protect them! And they put their trust in you when you never asked for that trust!”</p><p>She realized that there were tears streaming down her face, her vision blurring. She felt Chat’s hand on her, but if he was saying anything, the words were lost to her as her buried emotions came pouring out.</p><p>“Being a hero means being alone!” She choked out. “Because you have no one to turn to! And those you should be able to trust have secrets of their own to keep, and the one that you thought would be there is now gone, and you don’t know what to do or where to go–” She fought against a sob. “And then you learn that you <em> can’t </em> do this, but you have to, because you don’t get a choice, because you’re f-fighting a w-war that you never even w-wanted!”</p><p>Her voice rose to a shout, and she no longer even tried to hold back the tears. In the same moment, she felt Chat’s arms wrap around her, pulling her into a fierce hug as she began to break down. Her face was pressed against his chest, his warmth driving away the coolness of the night as she cried. She tried to pull herself closer, tried to find the feeling of safety she always felt with Chat Noir was near.</p><p>But all she felt was fear, because her mind had long learned that when he was here, he would soon leave. Because the one constant she wanted so badly in her life could never stay. He was just a moment– there and then gone, and even in the shelter of his arms all she was aware of was the fact it would soon be over.</p><p>“Marinette,” Chat muttered softly, a clawed hand cradling the back of her hand. She felt his head press against her shoulder. “...My Lady...”</p><p>Her eyes snapped open at the nickname she had not heard in so long, a new wave of fear pulsing through her as she realized what those words meant.</p><p>“No,” she choked out. “N-no... I’m not...”</p><p>He pulled back so he could look her in the eyes. “Marinette,” he said. “Ladybug.”</p><p>There was no doubt in his voice, and she felt more tears stinging her eyes. She just shook her head, trying to find some excuse, some way to throw him off track, but he simply brought her back into his arms.</p><p>“Don’t even think about it,” he muttered. “I know it’s you, no one else I know has that much on their shoulders.”</p><p>“How long have you known?” She asked, closing her eyes.</p><p>“For the last thirty seconds?” He offered, letting out a small laugh, before sighing.</p><p>Marinette let out a slight yelp as he scooped her up into his arms, carrying her over toward her chair and sitting them both down. It was barely big enough for them to sit side by side, but with his warmth it was quite comfortable. They sat there in silence for a moment, and yet Marinette felt none of the panic as she should have felt for having her identity revealed.</p><p>She felt nothing but calm, and in that moment, she understood why. The idea of <em> Chat </em> knowing... it had never been something she was against. It had been the sense of duty and safety that had driven her to keep the secrets, and the daunting idea of someone knowing who she was... but it didn’t seem that way now. The mere idea that someone <em> knew </em>, that she was no longer alone...</p><p>“Do you truly feel that way?” Chat Noir asked.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>He looked down at her. “What you said– that you feel alone? That you... that you don’t want to be a hero?”</p><p>Marinette closed her eyes, leaning against his shoulder. “I– I just needed you to stop asking about Multimouse, it was just–”</p><p>“Those feelings didn’t come from nowhere, Princess.”</p><p>“...If I had known what I know now,” she whispered quietly. “Then I would have never accepted the earrings in the first place.”</p><p>She felt her partner taking in a sharp breath.</p><p>“But with where I am now... I can’t give it up. I can’t give up Tikki, or leave the other kwamis, or stand by when Paris needs our help... and there’s no way I could walk away from you.” She swallowed. “I can’t give up being Ladybug now, not ever... but it doesn’t make this easy.” Her hands tightened around her arm. “I don’t know where to go next, Chat...”</p><p>“When have we ever?” Chat asked.</p><p>“This is serious, Chat!”</p><p>“It is,” he replied, “But haven’t we always operated blindly? From day one we were tossed headfirst into a fight, and we never know when the next attack will be. Every time we go up against an akuma, we have no idea what we’ll be facing, what powers they have, where the akumatized object is– and this will be no different.”</p><p>“It is different, we’re alone, we don’t have Master Fu–”</p><p>“We didn’t have him at the beginning of this, either,” Chat replied. “This is nothing new, Bug, just another step forward. And if you want... we don’t have to go into this one blindly.”</p><p>“What do you mean, Kitty?”</p><p>“Do you want to know who I am?”</p><p>The panic she should have felt when he had learned who she was now hit, her heart started to pound within her chest. Wide blue eyes stared up at him, hands tightening around his arm– and a smile climbed onto his face when he saw her expression. He leaned back, running a hand through his hair.</p><p>“What? Don’t think you could handle the beauty under this mask, m’lady?” He asked with a grin.</p><p>“You stupid cat!” She cried, shoving him from the chair, but he only laughed as he hit the balcony floor. Her face was flushed, but his stupid flirting had done exactly what he had intended, and the panic that had been building up was now gone. He flashed a grin up at her, reclining on the balcony like it was a mattress, hands tucked behind his head.</p><p>“You’re the Guardian, bug. Doesn’t it make sense to know who I am?” He grinned. “I’m sure you’ll guess it soon enough anyway, when I start dropping puns in school.”</p><p>She scowled down at him. “Don’t you dare.”</p><p>“There’s no escaping it meow, Bugaboo,” he chortled, and she gave a light kick to his side. “Ow!”</p><p>“Oh, we both know that didn’t hurt one bit,” she said, rolling her eyes.</p><p>Yet Chat Noir was clutching his side, curling up as he rolled over. “Oh, the agony! The sweet agony! You’ve bruised me, M’lady! My pride, you’ve bruised my precious pride!”</p><p>Marinette shook her head with a faint smile, resting her elbows on her knees as she looked down at him. “And what would a little alleycat like you have to be proud of?”</p><p>He grinned. “Well, I never seem to fail to make a certain little bug smile– or blush, it seems.”</p><p>“Sh-shut up!”</p><p>“Whatever the lady wishes,” he replied, and his humorous demeanor softened. “And if you aren’t ready, Little Bug, then I won’t tell you. I’ve waited this long, and I can wait a little while longer.”</p><p>“Kitty,” she said softly. “It’s not that I don’t want to know– and I don’t ever want you to think that. It’s just... so much has changed, and even more tonight...”</p><p>“I’m the one that woke you up and questioned you,” Chat said, smiling apologetically. “I guess I was just having a hard time accepting that the amazing Marinette couldn’t be a hero... but it turns out she was one all along, huh.” He then suddenly froze. “Wait a minute! You’re supposed to be asleep!”</p><p>“Not my fault.”</p><p>“I told you to get some sleep! You should have told me to scram!”</p><p>“I guess I just wanted to see my partner for a little longer tonight.”</p><p>Chat let out a small yelp, one that sounded a bit like a cat yowl, and he couldn’t hide the pink tinge on his face. She felt a smile tug onto her face once more. She leaned forward, grabbing his arms.</p><p>“Get back up here, Kitty,” she said, dragging him into her lap. He was now glowering at her, his face turning red. “What? Can’t handle your lady without the mask?”</p><p>“Well it turns out she’s quite cute without it,” he muttered, eyes flashing triumphantly when he saw a blush on her own. “But I don’t think she could handle seeing my handsome face...”</p><p>“Uh-huh,” she replied, crossing her arms. “Methinks this cat’s ego be just a tad too big.”</p><p>He grinned, leaning towards her. “We’ll see, Little Bug, I bet you I could have you melting into a pile of goo in school tomorrow.”</p><p>“I’d like to see you try.”</p><p>Their noses were just a few inches apart, a grin on each of their faces. Both held their stares for a moment, before Chat Noir’s softened, his voice dropping as well. “If you want me to, I will.”</p><p>“...You found me, and I think I would like the chance to find you too,” she whispered softly.</p><p>“I didn’t know that mice like to chase cats,” he muttered, leaning in just a bit closer. His eyes flickered down to her lips for a moment, before his intense green gaze returned to her eyes. They watched each other for a moment, and then she leaned in closer.</p><p>“...Maybe this one wants to,” she murmured, before closing the space between them.</p><p>She had kissed Chat before, to free him from Dark Cupid’s spell, but this was nothing like then. He instantly melted against her as their lips had touched, his hands wrapping around her neck as he leaned into the kiss. Her eyes slid shut, her hands against his chest, both holding the other.</p><p>The kiss seemed to end too soon, both of them slowly pulling back, eyes flickering open. She leaned her forehead against his, his warm breath washing over her face, and he closed his eyes again.</p><p>“Kitty?”</p><p>“That was amazing,” he muttered, and his eyes flickered open. “You’re amazing.”</p><p>She let out a silent laugh. “Silly Kitty.”</p><p>“Princess,” he replied, leaning in for another kiss.</p><p>Marinette laid a finger against his lips, carefully pushing him back. “Tomorrow,” she said softly. “When I find you.”</p><p>“...Tomorrow,” he agreed, his hands wrapping around hers, and he pressed a kiss against her fingers.</p><p>Chat Noir stood up, his hands still wrapped around hers, eyes never leaving her gaze. A smile then flickered up onto his face, and he went into a bow like he had so many times before. As he rose, there was a mischievous gleam in his eyes, something she realized she had fallen in love with a long time ago.</p><p>“Until tomorrow, M’lady,” Chat Noir said with a wink. before leaping off of her balcony.</p><p>Marinette stood up, watching as he drew his baton and vaulted off into the night. She leaned against her railing, a smile on her face as her fingers brushed against her lips. Everything that had been weighing her down... it was still there. The responsibility of being Guardian, Master Fu being gone, the threat of Hawk Moth, a whole city that was hers to protect... that hadn’t changed.</p><p>But she realized she had been foolish to ever think she was alone in all of this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>